The 'Mon' With The Mouth
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: What if Professor Oak had found Meowth before he became part of Team Rocket? What if he had the potential to back up all the game that he likes to speak so much of? That would be...awesome as hell!


You know it's been a while since I figured I should dish out a new story. I mean yeah I kinda just came out with 'Worlds Apart' but it's soon to become part of the daily routine. Thanks to a good buddy of mine, he gave me permission to use one of his ideas and make a story from it. Actually he gave me two different ideas. Two ideas means two new stories. Both of which I would really like to do because they are about things that I always wanted to see. I don't know if these are considered challenges but I guess they can be put into that category. I just hope that I have the skills.

Now I won't be working on both of these bad boys too soon because I still need to update my other stuff first. So you can expect an update for 'A Shocking Experience' first then I'll need to make the 6th chapter for 'Worlds Apart' which I'm glad to say the story is coming along really nicely. Well…idea-wise at least. I didn't think that it would become so popular so fast. But before I work on either of those I need to make the first chapters for these two new stories. Well…not really the FIRST chapters more like the prologues. Then after I make these prologues THEN I'll get to update my original stuff. Hell, I even want the prologues to be good before the real stories kick off. Even if they're short I still want them to be worth reading. First time writing from an idea that wasn't mine. I just hope that I do a good job on this. Wish me luck everyone.

Prologue: Lost and Found

Hollywood.

The place that's claimed to be the pinnacle of the social chain. Those with goals of becoming rich and famous have dreams of making it big in this bustling city. A place that truly never sleeps. Its risk it all too either win or lose it all. Such as the many gambling corners that's around nearly every 1st to 3rd block for example. But money is just a material possession. It's always either gained or lost all the time, yet some might get lucky and find a buck or two that someone had dropped on the road. But in Hollywood there are two important things that people are capable of losing. The things that allow a person to continue playing this game that we call life.

One's pride and one's dreams.

Some call this place, "The City of Dreams." But to most others, those who couldn't either find or had their dreams thrown aside in Hollywood usually think of Hollywood as "The City of Gambles." And they wouldn't be that far from the truth. Despite its welcoming and regal appearance it's not all rainbows and sunshine. No one would be remorseful to toss you aside regardless of who you were or where you came from. Unless you either had natural talent or had special connections in high places you were just one of the common rabble, to have had the luck to even get as far as you did.

One person knows this all too well, for he had just recently experienced these tribulations himself.

Well…he's not really a _person_ exactly. He was a Pokémon. A Meowth, actually. But this Meowth is unlike any other of its kind…or any other Pokémon for that matter. Because this particular Meowth has the ability to walk on its hind legs and speak in perfect English. What's even more amazing was that he taught himself how to do this on his own with no kind of tutor or training. Definitely _not_ part of the common rabble. Some would think that this Meowth had an amazing gift.

But Meowth himself didn't.

No, he didn't believe that learning how to walk and talk like a human made him special. Not anymore. It's because of these traits that he had completely struck out with any and all goals that he had of trying to accomplish in "The City of Dreams." He, like anyone else cared for material things. With him being the species of Pokémon that he was he did like shiny and valuable items, like expensive gems. Money can both buy and bribe and most people nowadays will always do anything for the right price. He learned and discovered that fame and being world renown could make you admired by a bunch of nameless people, who would give anything just to spend at least five second with the one that they looked up to as their idle. But out of all things what Meowth had wanted most, more than anything…was love and compassion.

Ever since he could remember from his days as a kitten up to now he was always alone. Cast aside by either his birth parents or humans that didn't want him. He didn't know the real reason but what difference would it have made? Not much of one right? He endured the harsh weather alone. The beatings and mistreatment of humans alone. He even went hungry most days more times than he could count. Then as he feared that he wouldn't eat for the 3rd day in a row, after an unsuccessful raid on a five star restaurant he encountered a pack of wild Meowth that were led by a Persian. Seeing one of their kind in dire need they instantly took him into their pack and fed him fish. It didn't stop there either. With their combined efforts they made many successful raids day in and day out. But even though food no longer became a luxury it still didn't fill that empty feeling inside him. The want for true companionship.

It was when he had met this female Meowth one day that had changed his life forever. Meowsie was her name and Meowth had thought that he had finally found the love that he was looking for. The compassion that he craved and Meowsie wasn't bad looking either. Her coat was groomed really well and shined in the sun. Her little accessories gave her a delicate and cute appearance and her voice was as smooth as silk. Meowth in that instant truly believed that he had probably found his soul mate. But he couldn't have known that he would strike out so hard, so fast with the feline.

Without even giving him a little spec of the time of day she completely brushed him off. She had perfectly stated that she was more in love with her owners' money and her personal possessions than wasting her time on a poor, common, street Meowth. Though when she made a comment about him to forget about her for not even being human that sparked something in Meowth.

Determination. Intense. Hardcore. Determination.

Fine! If he was going to prove to Meowsie that he could be more than just a common street cat then he would do so by showing that he _could_ be as human as her owner, or any human for that matter. Then she would just_ have _to acknowledge him as more than just a lowly street Meowth. At least that's what he thought anyway. So he studied the humans in secret. He taught himself to perfectly walk on his hind legs. He taught himself the alphabet. How to read and even learned a wide variety of phrases. Pretty soon he was able to perfectly walk and talk like any other person and Meowth had never felt so accomplished in his life. True he wasn't rich and he wasn't famous, but he felt like he was on top of the world. Especially considering the fact that he now had skills and knowledge that no other Pokémon in the world had.

Psychic types be damned! Projecting your thoughts with Telepathy isn't actually talking!

But in the end it was all for nothing. Finding her sitting at the windowsill of a clothing store, where he found her the first time. When he went to go try and impress her with his new talents the only thing that he got in return was a batch of insults. His heart was completely crushed and he didn't know if anything was going to be able to mend it back to its previous state. He could only stand there with his mouth agape as Meowsie looked away with a smug grin on her face. A limo pulled up afterwards as her trainer, a rich but _ugly,_ (in every sense of the word) fat and greedy woman got out the back seat. She wore a red dress with the most flamboyant pieces of clothing anyone had ever laid their eyes on. She returned Meowsie to her (What Meowth thought was completely unnecessary and a bit show-offy) diamond studded Pokeball and drove away, leaving a very shocked and heart-broken Meowth.

He fell to his paws and knees afterwards. He grit his teeth in anger as hot tears started to flow from his eyes in both frustration and sadness. You know how he felt like he was on top of the world? Yeah…he just fell right down to the rock bottom. Meowth's eyes snapped open as his paws balled into fists. His pupils shrank a bit as his eyes narrowed, giving him a slightly savage visage for the first time in his life.

That was the last straw! He just couldn't believe her! Didn't she at least _try_ comprehend everything that he put himself through to even get to the point that he was at? She said to forget about her because he wasn't human. Of course he knew that he couldn't actually _be_ a human but he tried the absolute best that he could! For her! That's love! No man would _ever_ do something as drastic as completely change himself just to suit a woman's wishes if he didn't feel strong feelings for her! And even then she said that it made him even _worse_ than before!

"A…a freak? S-she…t'ink's I'm a freak!?" He yelled though no one was around to hear him. Slowly he stood back up and wiped his face but his eyes still had that fire of anger in them. He held his slightly shaking paws to his face and growled. He turned his head and stared at his reflection in the window. A tiny part of him was a bit surprised with how feral he looked considering that he didn't have even a bit of savagery in his body. Well…maybe he did, but he never actually _believed_ that it was there. But the majority of him didn't care.

All he could think about was his anger towards Meowsie. He still couldn't even believe that she called him a freak! She didn't even acknowledge him as a Pokémon anymore! And if some piece of her did then she would only see him as a Pokémon trying to act like a human! This…this was all her fault in the first place! It's because of her that he was now like this and he couldn't do anything to change it! He grit his fangs as his reflection changed to Meowsie who was too busy laughing at him. Unconsciously he drew his right arm back her words echoed back into his mind.

"_What's so human about you? Look at yourself. You may stand on two legs and talk like a human but you're still just a dirty street Meowth with no money. You're worse than before. Now you're a freak."_

With a sharp intake of air he let loose with a stronger than average right hook at Meowsie's spectral reflection, breaking a massive hole in the window. Immediately an alarm sounded as he saw a human female spot him through the glass. She ran for the front door while he took off on all fours away from the clothing shop. The woman made it to the door before giving chase. She also started to throw random objects at him with some almost hitting their mark, but his body kept dodging. Sometimes instinctively. "You dirty little Meowth! How dare you!? Do you know how much it's going to take to fix that window!? When I get my hands on you you're gonna be really sorry!"

With a sharp left turn he quickly started to run down an alley as the woman made the same urn a few seconds later. The only thing that she could catch of him was his tail going past a high fence that she knew she couldn't climb. With a very frustrated sigh she turned and stomped her way back to her store. Meowth was panting as he had just avoided the human. He honestly didn't believe that he was going to evade her, like that chef he tried to steal from, months back. Nailed right in the back with a frying pan. He figured that it was because he was already hopped up on the adrenaline he felt from before.

He sighed as he sat on his hind legs like he used to do before, trying to keep at least _some_ of his stature as a Meowth. He looked around as he realized that he was in the scrapyard that the other Meowth and their Persian leader use as the hideout. Though it seemed that none of them were present. They must have went out to go scavenge for more food. The supply usually runs out pretty quickly but that because one can only grabbed so much in one sweep and the pack eats a lot, very quickly. It was then a light-bulb went off in Meowth's head.

The pack was away. He was by himself and there was nothing tying him to the city anymore. Yeah, Persian and the other Meowth were alright but they were the complete definition of street cats. A pack of bums, to the fullest. Always being deceptive and sneaky. Having to scrounge or steal food from others. Meowth didn't want the remainder of his life to be like that. If he did then he would be the exact definition of what Meowsie said has was. A no good street Meowth. No, he was a dreamer and he dreamed BIG!

But this time he was going to make his dreams come true, no matter what. He won't imagine himself being on top of the world anymore. He was going to take the world by storm and make that feeling a reality. But he couldn't do that staying in here. No, he was finished with Hollywood. Too many painful experiences and not enough good ones. Besides, the pack was the only way that he could survive in the city. He can't gain his independence if he's busy mooching off the others. Making up his mind he stood back up on his hind legs.

"It's settled 'den. I'm movin' otta' 'tis dump…for good. If I'm gonna be 'da top Meowth in 'da world then I need start provin' my worth." With his mind made up he made his way over to where the guys keep the food stash. As he expected much wasn't left. Just a couple pieces of fish and one small piece of chicken but it was all he was going to need. He didn't have any material possessions and he could only carry so much on his own. This would suffice for the long trek ahead of him. At least for a while.

He grabbed a nearby white spotted green cloth and placed the food inside before wrapping it up. Seeing a longer than average stick a few feet away he went and grabbed it. He tied the cloth of food at the end of the stick before slinging it over his left shoulder. Taking a deep breath he glanced over his other shoulder at the place that he had considered his home for the last couple of months before he walked over to another gate, on the far side of the scrap yard. He hopped on multiple piles of rubble before hopping over the gate. The passageways chained through many different narrow alley's that led out of the city. But for a Pokémon of his size and width he could maneuver through these narrow passages easily.

It took a while and he had to make sure that he wasn't seen by anybody. Especially by a wandering Meowth. Those guys don't _always_ travel together and the last thing he needed was one of them spotting him and then going off to tell Persian what he was doing. Hollywood was also a big place so he did get a little lost a few times considering that he never really explored the whole city. But he found his way back again. It took a few hours as day turned to night but he had done it. Hollywood was now behind him, both metaphorically and literally. This time he didn't look back. He was done with this place for good. Now…he was finally going to go live his life and make something of himself.

Somehow.

"She t'ink's I'm freak, does she? Well I'll show her! I'm gonna be 'da most powerful freak she ever saw! 'Den we'll see who gets 'da last laugh!" He said to himself as he disappeared through the forest, not knowing what but completely prepared for whatever the future had to offer him.

Meowth kept walking. He didn't know for how long but he knew that it had been at least a little over a week since he had left Hollywood. He avoided the road as much as he could, just so that he wouldn't pass by any humans. Mainly because he didn't want to get captured by any trainer. True his species weren't really that rare but he was the exception. Even if he didn't speak seeing a Meowth just walking on its hind legs is incredibly rare in itself. Plus he didn't know any other kind of attacks besides 'Fury Swipes' which wasn't all the powerful. Well it was good against low level wild Pokémon but it wouldn't do much against a trained one. But another reason was that he didn't really feel comfortable in the vicinity of humans.

It's not that he hated them or anything but mainly because each time he came in contact with a human it usually resulted in him running away or getting injured somehow. He understood that all humans weren't like that but the majority of the ones in Hollywood were. Because of that he's been reluctant to be around any human and he didn't want to be forced to get to know one either. He would rather watch from a distance, where it was safe.

His trek was now going into 2 weeks and he had tried to ration the food that he had brought with him, but it wasn't any good. He was hungry but he only had a few scrapes of food left and he didn't know where he could find any berries. Sure, he knew that he was in a forest and they were probably everywhere but he was never very good at hunting. He grew up in a city, where food was around every corner. The feline pact scrounged and stole so they had no need to hunt for their own food.

"(Grumble)" Meowth sighed as he rubbed his stomach. He stopped walking and sat against a tree. His paws were aching and he had no idea where he was going. He was incredibly lost. First he was following the direction of the road. But after some time the road branched off at multiple areas and he was forced to pick which way he was going to follow. Then one day the road vanished altogether. He was just aimlessly wandering around blind now.

"'Tis isn't going 'da way I expected it to." He looked up at the tress with the sun's light shining through them. He grabbed his green cloth and untied it form the stick. Opening it what he found was a little less than desirable. A small piece of chicken and half of a fish left. Meowth sighed as he grabbed the fish first. "'Tis ain't even gonna fill me up half-way, but I gotta eat something." Hungrily he ate the remainder of the food which as he said didn't little to ease his hunger. But at the very least he wasn't _as_ hungry as before.

"So much for makin' it all count." He sighed and leaned back again. "I don't even know where I'm going anymore." He was still exhausted and the sun's warmth was really comforting. His eyes started to slowly close by themselves as the silence of the forest gave him a feeling of serenity. He slept for the better part of the day, undisturbed. For these past couple of weeks sleep had been his release from the real world. His dreams had either involved him getting famous or getting rich. Just him being incredibly successful in any way that he could imagine. Sometimes he would dream that he stood in front of large crowds of people as they kept cheering for him and chanting his name, while other times he was just lazing away in the life of completely luxury as people waited on him daily.

Though he liked the idea of being famous and liked among the people a bit better. Just the thought of people accepting him for who he was instead of shunning him away like Meowsie just gave him a warm feeling in his chest. That feeling of belonging. When those crowds cheered his name he knew that he had accomplished his goal and gained the dream that he wanted. He only wanted somebody to like him. Is that too much to ask?

Sadly his eyes fluttered open and he noticed that he was back in the forest. He sighed rubbed his face. "Just another dream. Man…I really need to get my head outta' 'da clouds a bit or I'm just gonna keep disappointin' myself." He said as he got up from his seat on the ground and stretched. The sky had turned red-orange and the sun was going down. Meowth figured that he had rested long enough and decided to continue his journey. Looking down at the cloth and the stick he picked up the cloth. Since the majority of the food that he kept in there was fish a bit of its odor seemed to have seeped into the cloth. But he was a cat so the smell didn't really bother him, but he would still like to wash it. Since there was no more food he didn't feel the need bring the stick along with him anymore.

He tied the white spotted green scarf around his neck and started to walk again. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as it was some form of civilization he would be content. But he hoped that it was soon. Otherwise he would pass out from hunger and exhaustion. Hours passed as Meowth become hungry again as his belly constantly kept reminding him of his position. His legs felt weak. He had never walked this much before in his entire life. He was running low on energy quickly and he needed to replenish himself. He flopped down onto the ground as his belly kept growling. He started to imagine all the different types of food that he had tasted, during his time city.

Sure he knew that it wasn't helping him one bit but he couldn't help it! He was hungry! "Boy, what I wouldn't give to have just one piece of chicken. Just one little piece."

(Thump) He lifted his head wondering what that noise was. What he saw made him jump to his feet in no time. It was a Pecha Berry. A Pecha Berry that seemed to be about 2 times as big as a normal one. Maybe even bigger. Meowth's eyes sparkled and his mouth watered. He absolutely loved Pecha Berries! They were probably the sweetest, juiciest thing that he's ever tasted. To him these were a luxury! Especially when you're trying to get food in a big city. Even when he was part of the Meowth pack it was rare that he found these.

He immediately ran to the berry and picked it up. He gained a happy look in his eyes and smiled. "It must be my lucky day! I thought I was never going to find some food!" He immediately bit into the berry savoring the sweet taste, as some juice leaked from his lips. He chewed slowly before he swallowed and sighed in content. Oh yeah. He would rather have bunch of these than chicken or fish any day.

("HEY!")

"Hmm" Meowth said through another bite. He looked up and saw a Spearow on a tree branch, looking very upset. ("Hey you, that's MY berry! I picked that and you're eating it!") The Spearow yelled. By the tone of its voice it was a male. Meowth took another bite and swallowed making Spearow growl. "Beat it. I don't care if you picked it I was 'da one who grabbed it. You should've got it 'da moment it hit 'da ground."

Spearow looked surprised for a few seconds considering that this Meowth was speaking like a human but his anger overshadowed his wonder. ("It kept bouncing and rolling away! That's not my fault! That was supposed to be my breakfast! Now give it back!")

Meowth took another bite and swallowed. ("STOP DOING THAT!") Spearow yelled. "Look I don't care if you found it first. I was 'da first to grab it. Besides I haven't eaten' anything in a long time. I have more of a reason to eat this 'tis 'den you do."

Spearow got even more angry, as he stomped his foot. ("But that's not fair! You're stealing!")

Meowth tossed the last bit of the Pecha Berry into his mouth and sighed, as his belly was full. "Only when I need to. Sorry but you know the rules. Ya snooze, ya lose." Spearow got even angrier as he jumped off the branch and flapped as fast as he could at Meowth, who was shocked at the action. ("OH YEAH!? TAKE THIS YOU THEIF! WING ATTACK!") Spearow's wing glowed a bright white as he rammed Meowth in the gut. The cat was sent tumbling away a bit before he laid back on the ground. He sat back up and growled. The attack itself wasn't that strong but the bird made up for it with his momentum. Spearow flapped in the air in front of Meowth and laughed. ("Hahaha. See? That's you get! Bet you want to say sorry now, right?")

This time Meowth growled and got to one knee. Spearow was really irritating him. He didn't care if he was a little bit young, he was still a Pokémon. He could take a little punishment. But Meowth only has one attack and it's only good for close combat. So how was he going to get him? Meowth looked down and saw a rock right next to him. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what he planned to do.

He discreetly grabbed it while he was getting back to his feet. Spearow growled again. ("Still want more? Alright eat this!") Spearow back up before his wing started to glow again. He charged at Meowth bent on finishing him off with this last hit. When Meowth thought that Spearow had gained the appropriate momentum he drew his right arm back and threw the right as hard as he could, nailing Spearow in the face. The small bird's attack faded as he fell haphazardly to the ground.

Meowth gave devious little smile. "Hehehe, 'Rock' beats Flying. You should get better acquainted 'wit your type match-ups." Meowth chuckled. Spearow struggled to get up as he glared hatefully at Meowth. His eyes bringing with tears but they didn't fall. He sported a red bruise on the side of his head. ("You…YOU CHEATED! YOU CAN'T THROW ROCKS! YOU NEED TO BATTLE ME THE RIGHT WAY!") Meowth smirked and crossed his arms. "I did battle you 'da right way. And what do you mean I can't throw rocks? There's a move called 'Rock Throw'". Spearow shook his head. ("That wasn't the same thing! You just cheated because you knew that you couldn't win! Who do you think you are anyway!? A Pokémon trying to act like a human!?")

Meowth stopped smirking and growled. His eyes narrowed. "Say what!?" He yelled.

("You heard me! You walk like a human! You talk like a human! You even reacted to my attack the same way a human would! You're not a Meowth but you're not a human either! You're just a thieving, cheating _freak!_") Meowth's world stopped. A freak? He was called a freak…again. Slowly Meowth's features changed like before. His big eyes narrowed until they were more triangular. His slit pupils had shrunk and he bore his fangs.

He absolutely _hated_ that word. He hated it with so much passion that he would twitch whenever it was spoken. That word…the word the Meowsie branded his identity with. The word that now defined who he was…and he hated that to. It seemed like no matter where he went he would always be branded as a freak. But he couldn't let that get to him, he was going to achieve his dream no matter what. He will make both people and Pokémon respect him, just like in his dreams.

"A freak? You t'ink I'm a freak, huh?" Meowth said in a low tone.

("Of course! What else could you be!? You sure as heck don't _act_ like a Meowth, that's for sure! Do you even _know_ how to battle at all!?") Meowth glared at the bird before dashing at him on all fours for extra speed. Spearow couldn't react fast enough as Meowth tackled him into a tree. Spearow got back up and went for a Peck attack but Meowth rolled to the side avoiding it. Seeing that he missed Spearow stopped the attack and flapped his wings as to not make a crash landing. He turned to try and attack again but was once again immediately rushed. This time Meowth attacked with his signature Fury Swipes attack, slashing Spearow with his sharp claws back and forth. Bringing his left arm back he let loose with one last slash, sending Spearow straight to the ground.

Meowth retracted his claws as his breath started to lessen. His visage slowly went back to normal as well. His narrowed eyes had went back to their regular shape. His pupils dilated and he stopped gritting his fangs. He looked down at the battered and bruised Spearow as his body relaxed. Spearow tried to get back up but couldn't because of his multiple injuries. "So…you still t'ink I'm all talk? Because 'dat time I battled you like 'da true Pokémon 'dat I am _and_ I won. What do you go to say about 'dat?"

Spearow growled at Meowth and with much effort lifted himself from the ground. He flapped his wings and got air-born but faltered a few times. ("This… (Pant)…isn't over.") With effort Spearow flew away while Meowth sighed and looked at his paws. He honestly didn't think that he would win that battle. True that Spearow was a wild one and those guys usually weren't that strong but neither was he. Or at least he thought he wasn't. He never really saw himself much as a fighter. He usually sat on the sidelines. It was the same way when he was with the Meowth gang. They usually warded people off while he usually stayed away from all the tussle and bustle. He saw himself more as the sneaky type, but that doesn't do much to help in a straight up battle and the way that he moved…Meowth was sure that was battle instinct.

"Well…if 'da whole rich and famous t'ing doesn't work out…I guess being a battler…wouldn't be _too_ bad. Actually 'dat was…kind of cool." Meowth said. He looked around as lost his placing on the direction that he was heading. Picking a random way (secretly hoping that where he came from wasn't in this direction) he started to walk again. But something was wrong. Not even five minutes after he started his trek back up his sensitive ears pick up on something. He stopped and looked around trying to find exactly what that noise was. The more he listened the louder it got and it sounded like there were multiple sounds instead of just one.

Not wanting to stand around and find out what it was Meowth picked up his pace, until he was running. He could still here the noise and it sounded louder than before but he couldn't see what it was. Too many tress were in the way. He spotted a clearing a little ways ahead and ran for it, though he was sure that he wouldn't like what he found. He made it to the clearing and the noise that he heard sounded to be right above him. He skidded to a stomp as he heard the sound of multiple bird flaps. A lot of small ones and one big one. Slowly he turned and looked up.

He wish that he didn't.

Up there in the sky were about 30 Spearow with one very angry looking Fearow right in the middle of them all. Meowth noticed that one of the Spearow was covered in bruises and was flying right next to the Fearow. _'You've got to be kiddin' me!' _Meowth thought frantically as he started to slowly back up, but Fearow's gaze made it a little hard to move any further. Fearow's eyes shifted to the bruised Spearow right next to him.

("This is the Meowth that you spoke of? He is the one that attacked you?")

Spearow nodded his head. ("Yeah he did. He stole my food then attacked me when I told him to return it. If that's not enough he threw a rock at me too!")

Fearow's gaze seemed to have increased in anger as he stared at the cloth wearing Meowth, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. That little sneak! He's trying to make it seem like he was the bad guy! That damned bird attacked him first, he only retaliated in self-defense. But it didn't seem like any of these guys were going to listen to him. Especially the big boss, Fearow. ("Tell me…why have you taken the liberty to harm my child? You do know what this means for you…don't you little man?") All of the color left Meowth's face. "C-c-child!?" He said as he backed up some more. That Spearow was this guy's son!? Spearow smirked at seeing Meowth's distressed look. ("I told you that this wasn't over, didn't I? Now let's see how you deal with all of this!")

Meowth already took off the moment he said his third to last word. There's absolutely no way he was going to stick around for anything that bird-brain had to say. Fearow seemed to look on uncaringly at the retreating Meowth, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape from them. ("ATTACK!") He bellowed and the Spearow immediately took off in hot pursuit. "ALRIGHT…'DIS ISN'T COOL ANYMORE!" He yelled as he kept running. The Spearow were completely relentless. Some dive-bombed and tried to nail him with Peck. Some tried to bash him with Wing Attack. It was a never ending cycle and Meowth was getting sick of it.

He was already tired from the battle he had earlier with Spearow. There's no way that he would be able to completely outrun these guys and it seemed like they were gaining! He was starting to slow down and attacks were starting to make contact. It wasn't long before another wing attack had sent him hurting forward, at the edge of a cliff. Meowth was incredibly sore. He could barely move and it didn't seem like he was going to make it. "Man…what a way…to go." He whispered to himself as Fearow had centered himself in front of his flock.

("So little Meowth…any last words before you meet your end?") With the last remnants of strength he had Meowth had managed to stand to his feet. His vision was blurred and he held his right arm with his left paw. He glared up at Fearow in defiance. "Y-yeah. I got…one last t'ing to say…to you." Fearow rose an eyebrow as Meowth struggled with himself, trying not to pass out. "Y-you…you can…kiss my furry tailed ass ya' bird brain!" He yelled. Most of the Spearow gasped in shock as no one had EVER spoken to their boss that way. Others snickered a little but did their best to hide it. They didn't want Fearow to be upset at them, either.

Fearow himself was absolutely livid. This furball had dared to speak to him in such a way!? There was no way he was going to accept that! With an angry growl Fearow flapped his wings and gained a bit more air. ("YOU LITTLE BRAT! I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO GET AWAY WITH SUCH A THING! ON THE GREAT MEW'S NAME I WILL SEND YOU TO OBLIVION!") Opening his beak a bit Fearow started to store up a bunch of power, which formed into an orange and slight white ball. The Spearow backed away in shock. This Meowth had _really_ done it now. The boss only uses his Hyper Beam attack when he gets _incredibly_ upset. Plus he was going to fire it at point-blank range. This wasn't going to end well.

Meowth could only stare at the instrument of what was probably going to be his imminent death. He wasn't scared…but he felt…empty. No, he wasn't hungry again. It just seemed that he was going to die before he even had the chance to fulfil his dreams. Hell, it seemed like trying to fulfil his dreams was the thing that was going to GET him killed. He wondered if he should've never left Hollywood, that he should've stayed with the pack. If he did he wouldn't have been in any of the mess that he had been getting himself into as of late. He would still be having many different rounds of chicken, fish and ice cream, and he sure as hell wouldn't have to worry about getting jumped. Meowth closed his eyes and shook his head.

No.

Even if he knew about all of this happening beforehand he still would've left. He may not have had much and may not seem like much but he was very prideful. He had too much pride in himself to keep living on the streets. He had too much pride to allow himself to give up on any goal that he set his mind to, and he especially had too much pride to allow Meowsie to be right about him. He _wasn't_ just some dirty street Meowth. Not anymore. If anything he did all of this just to prove her _wrong_. He was going to show her…show everyone that he _can_ be somebody. Somebody that others looked up to. Somebody that people wished they were in his metaphorical shoes. Somebody that people _wanted_ to have around and didn't consider him a freak.

His eyes gained a new amount of determination as Fearow was about to fire the Hyper Beam.

NO!

He _wasn't_ going to die!

Not now, not when he hadn't achieved his dreams! He won't allow that! He didn't know how but he was going to survive this. He _had_ to survive this! He wouldn't forgive himself if he just let everything end here, when his life didn't even begin! Meowth spread his arms out to the side as he challenged Fearow's glare with his own. "C'MON! LETS' SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" He yelled. With a louder growl than before Fearow let loose the blast intense orange energy. The force so great that it destroyed a good portion of the cliff that Meowth was standing on.

Meowth himself was out cold. His white spotted green cloth in tatters as it clung loosely to his neck. His chest was smoking from the blast though he still winced as it throbbed painfully. The Spearow couldn't see where he fell because of the smoke and dust littering the area but Fearow did. Meowth was falling very fast and it seemed that an impact with the ground would surely kill him. However luckily, or unluckily, he fell into the river below and was quickly washed down stream. His body sinking completely under the water.

Fearow scoffed, completely sure that the cat was finished. If he didn't die in the blast then he would surely drown. Turning to his flock he said two words. ("Head out.") He made his way back to his roosting area with all of the Spearow behind him. Though his son, the Spearow that had battled with Meowth and lost, had actually admired Meowth a little bit in that last ditch moment. He didn't go out a coward and he respected that. If anything he just wanted to battle Meowth again…but it was too late for that. His father kept his promise and blew him away. With a sigh he turned and joined his flock.

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak was a very famous man. He was a leading Pokémon researcher and is world renown. People also call him the famous "Pokémon Poet," because of his knack for telling…well, Pokémon poems. But he was a very modest man. He never let his popularity to the people go to his head. It must be because he was very wise. He was middle age after all. Another reason why people admire him is because they think that he can speak with Pokémon. He knew this to be false since he can't actually "talk" to Pokémon. He just knows how to read their emotions by sensing their feelings. Maybe if he was younger it would be different but that's not the case here. He usually stays at his lab which resides in Pallet Town. A little peaceful town that doesn't attract many tourists' but he didn't mind. He, like everyone else in the town, liked the tranquility.

Today was one of those days where he decided that he would go out and enjoy the tranquility himself. He stood on a small green hill in his signature shite lad coat and khaki pants. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his back, as the calm wind graced him with its presence. He could hear multiple Pokémon around just playing and enjoying the day with him. The sight was truly something to behold if one were to look from a distant point of view.

(Splash)

"Hmm?" Professor Oak opened his eyes at the noise that he heard. It sounded like a splash. Maybe some water Pokémon were playing in the river near here, but Oak thought that unlikely. Yes, the river upstream were a sightings of water Pokémon but not in the one that was near the area he was standing. It was to narrow and it actually sounded like something has washed up.

Going down the hill a little bit he tried to find the source of that noise. He looked down-stream a bit more and found something shocking. 20 feet away he could clearly see that what had washed up was a Meowth and it looked to be in bad shape as well. He quickly ran over to the Pokémon and scoped him up in his arms. Now that Oak had a much closer look he saw that this Meowth was in _very _bad shape. The white spotted green cloth around its neck was in tatters. It was covered in multiple scars and bruises and if that was enough it had a very large and noticeable black singed mark covering most of its chest. Oak could tell that the scar was very recent, meaning that this Meowth was in a very big battle…and lost.

The professor put the Pokémon's mouth nest to his ear as listened.

Good. He was still breathing but it wasn't much. If he didn't get this Pokémon back to his lad ASAP then it probably wouldn't make it. Forgetting his age at the moment he ran as fast as he could back to his lab, which thankfully wasn't' that far away.

* * *

Meowth was stirred awake with all of the shaking. He could clearly see that he was, thankfully, not dead. But the incredible amount of pain that he was feeling was almost making him contemplate on it. He looked up with blurry vision to see what was carrying him. He managed to catch a glimpse of an elderly human male as he had a frantic look on his face. Meowth was confused. Was this guy worried for him? Why? No human had bothered to stop and help him before. But he quickly accepted that this man was trying to help him and was thankful for it. He was too injured to speak and he was too tired to stay awake. So he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him, while silently praising his luck.

Yeah, he was down now…but he was most _certainly_ not out.

He had a dream to fulfil after all.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Was the prologue good enough? I hope it was. This actually took me a lot longer to make than I thought it was but oh well. That just means that the prologue for the other story is going to have to come out sometime this week. As you can see Meowth is actually going to be badass this time around. No he won't be all cocky and everything but he'll still have his big mouth, which is what he is known for. I'm sure that if you watch and/or play a lot of Marvel than you should find the resemblance that the story title and Meowth relate too.

If you don't know about Marvel then I'll tell you. There's this really whacked out character named Deadpool who is by far the most retarded badass that I have ever seen. I mean seriously…this bitch cracks jokes just as much as he kicks ass. Even Spider-Man gets irritated by the guy! It was shown in Ultimate Spider-Man. He's nicknamed "The Merc With The Mouth." You see where I'm going with this now? It's wired how he ha his own game.

Meowth is basically the Pokémon version of Deadpool! At least that's what I believe. He always was but there was always something that stopped him from reaching that level of kick-ass. HE. NEVER. HAD. ANY. SKILLS! That's what this story will be about. No it won't be completely Meowth centered, though it will in the beginning, and events will either change minor or major things because he's here. I just want him to have a bigger role and actually realize the potential that he has. Also no, Meowth won't be exactly like Deadpool. Deadpool no matter how awesome is a straight dumbass. Meowth will still have his intellect but he'll make more wise cracks. Also unlike Deadpool he knows when the fun and games needs to stop and it's time to get serious.

This is the kind of Pokémon that I believe that Meowth should've been but wasn't. Honestly, I think that he neglected his Pokémon side nearly all the time and didn't only when he was forced to or tried to jump in, only to get knocked around. Now he'll train that side and become the badass that he was destined to be. Also Meowth with be Ash's starter but Pikachu is going to come in literally just a little bit after. It's just that Meowth will be Ash's main 'Mon'. But Pikachu will still tag along with Ash everywhere he goes.

Also...did Meowth seem a little...Mystery Dungeon to anyone else besides me? Was it the cloth around the neck thing? Was it his bad-ass moments? Honestly I didn't intentionally want him to be Mystery Dungeon-ized, it just sort of happened when I was writing but since I had written all of this out I'm a little glad that I did. Should I do that to any other Pokémon?


End file.
